


Death Follows

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, Survivor Guilt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Everywhere Max went......Death followed.





	Death Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Short little prompt from my Bad Things Happen Bingo card

Death.

Death was everywhere.

Everywhere Max went, death followed.

She couldn’t escape it.

Everyone she knew, everyone Chloe knew was dead. Joyce, David, Warren, Justin, Frank, Dana, Trevor, Juliet, Brooke, Kate… Rachel. Everyone and everything was dead. 

“Max…”

She blinked a few time, seeing the blue-haired punk standing in front of her, waving her hand in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

“You with me?”.

“I…” Max began, her throat suddenly dry as she looked around her. They were on the side of the road, the truck running a few feet behind them, cars whizzing by on their left. She could taste blood in her mouth and see it on her shirt and hands, the tissues Chloe no doubt gave her doing nothing to stop the flow of red liquid that trickled down her nose. 

“I’m here,” she muttered, even though she felt a million miles away.

It was a lie, and Chloe knew it.

“You zoned out on me again, and started gushing blood,” She said, “I thought you were having a seizure or something,”.

Max wouldn’t be surprised if such a thing were to happen considering she had no clue what kind of damage her rewind was doing to her. Going back in time and rewriting history couldn’t be good for her health, she already knew it wasn’t good for her psyche.

“I’m fine,” the brunette continued, “Just a bloody nose,”.

She knew it wasn’t, something was wrong and she could feel it. Something inside her was… broken, everything was different now that she and Chloe fled Arcadia Bay, and not just in the sense of their relationship. There was a heaviness to her heart now, like a piece of her was missing… she definitely wasn’t the same girl she was at the beginning of this hell week.

That girl… that Max Caulfield was dead, along with the rest of Arcadia Bay.

“Please don’t lie… I just want to help, Max,” Chloe said, almost pleading, “Tell me what’s wrong,”.

What’s wrong…

Everything was wrong.

Arcadia Bay should still be on the map and Chloe should be dead.

But Max had to go dick around with time and fuck everything up.

None of this should have happened.

But it did.

Max chose to save Chloe, a choice she would make over and over again just to keep the girl she loved alive. But it was a choice she should have never had to make. It was never supposed to end like this, never like this.

“… they’re all dead,” was her answer.

“We don’t know that… maybe… maybe someone-”.

“They’re dead, Chloe!” she snapped, wanting to indulge in the punk’s optimism, but it was just too illogical, even for a daydreamer like her, “They’re dead… all of them…”.

Thousands of lives…

 _Whoosh…_  

Gone. 

Just like that.

Chloe just sighed, taking the tissue out of her hand and continuing to dab away the blood that had accumulated on her upper lip. “Just… we’ll talk about that shit later. Let’s just get back on the road and find a place to crash for the night, okay?”.

Max nodded numbly, not really paying attention to anything the taller girl was saying.

“After we set up base, we’ll call your parents and let them know we made it out okay,” she continued with a sigh, “They’ll be worried about you,”.

She didn’t want to go home… now while carrying the weight of a thousand souls on her back, blood on her hands and no regrets in her soul. how could she face her parents with the knowledge that she fucked around with time and ended up killing an entire town? How could she put Chloe through that?

Max has single-handedly taken away everything from Chloe… her home, her family, friends…

“…They’re all dead,” she repeated.

“Max…”.

She should be dead too.

How many time had she herself almost died?

Nearly giving herself an aneurysm by showing off with her rewind? Nearly getting choked out by a psycho drug dealer (twice)? Nearly getting drugged to death by the teacher she admired most? She should have died in the storm for christ sake…

Max brought the tornado to Arcadia Bay.

Max was the reason everyone was dead.

And she and Chloe were the only ones to survive.

It wasn’t fair.

“It’s…. all my fault,”.

“That’s bullshit, none of that shit was your fault,’ Chloe tried to explain, but Max knew the truth.

“They’re all dead… because of me,”.

Wherever Max went.

Death followed.


End file.
